Let's be happy
by Zireh
Summary: Lucy is under a comma for three months and wakes up pregnant with... who knows who it's father is... anyways... this story is a sequel for Fuck U Betta so read that first before reading this.. review is highly recommended


**HI GUYS SO THIS IS MY SEQUEL FOR FUCK U BETTA**

**THANKS FOR PATIENTLY WAITING FOR IT.**

**AND SORRY IF IT'S OOC OR GRAMMAR ERROR AND IF THE STORY ISN'T PRETTY WELL BUILD... **

**WARNING: READ FUCK U BETTA FIRST BEFORE READING THIS... YOU MIGHT NOT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING :)**

**READ AND ENJOY! :)**

* * *

_oXo_

"_Let's get married!"_

"_I think you should know something"_

"_Don't blame yourself Lucy, THAT incident is in the past, don't dwell in it and it's not your fault that you were rape by that scoundrel"_

_oXo_

"_Lu chan, today is the perfect day to say it!"_

"_I LOVE YOU"_

"_Oi, Lucy! Where are yah heading too? It's already late."_

"_STING!"_

_As revenge I'll steal her from you Natsu Dragneel_

_oXo_

"_No, Natsu and Lucy are getting married"_

"_Jiemma doesn't want to join a trashy party and ordered us to come instead"_

"_Nah, I'm not gonna do anything reckless I'm just here to see her and brake off the engagement"_

"_Rouge, do you believe in __**love at first sex**__?"_

"_Lucy, are you okay?"_

_oXo_

_Don't worry; I'll treat you real good_

"_Let me go! What do you want?"_

"_I think I might have fallen for you"_

"_No, I don't want Natsu to see me like this."_

_Shh, don't cry no matter what happens I'll never let go of you, I'll protect you. I love you… Lucy…_

_oXo_

"_Tsk, tsk_

_, tsk, after being apart for a year, this is how you face me? Ignore me? Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth? The one. Who. Got. Inside. Of. You. First?"_

"_He can fuck you good, but I can Fuck U Betta"_

"_No…I… I love Natsu"_

"_If you can't hate him, then I'll make him hate you"_

_oXo_

_Lucy! I can totally hear you Lucy I'll save you…_

"_I could totally hear Lucy in there! Open the fucking door!"_

"_Woah!, how could you punch your guest Natsu san?"_

"_I was the one who got to her first! I made her my mate before you could, I was first! So how dare you take her from ME!?"_

"_Lucy…"_

___**LET'S BE HAPPY_ **

Lucy Heartfilia is under a comma and hasn't opened her eyes for three months ever since that night. Natsu Dragneel wasn't the cheery salamander of Fairy tail anymore instead he became quiet and wouldn't talk to anyone anymore even with Happy. He doesn't even go into meaningless fights with the raven headed, half naked ice mage. He only comes inside the guild to take up missions and goes over to Mira to approve of it before he leaves for the mission he has taken he would go inside the infirmary room and stay for an hour sitting beside the sleeping blond beauty before he goes. For three whole months he had done the same routine perfectly with sad and dark gloomy eyes.

One day Natsu came in the guild to do his usual routine again, he went up to the request board scanned them and took one; he went over to the bar to see the smiling Mira, she quietly took the request paper and recorded them, after that Natsu directly walk over the hallway and went in front of a huge door he slowly entered and instead of seeing a lying girl on the white silk bed he sees a blond girl sitting upright and looking by the window. He called out her name and walked inside slowly going towards her. She turns around to see the man who has called her. Natsu is now standing beside her with a teary eyes she looked at him back with a confuse look. She tilted her head and opened her mouth

"Who is Lucy and who are you?" with those words Natsu knelt down beside her with eyes wide open in shock no words can describe of how he feels. Oh how he waited for her to open her eyes but for her to only forget about him was something very painful

Gray along with everyone entered the infirmary hearing Lucy's faint voice was enough to tell that she has finally awoken. They all wanted to cheer but upon seeing Natsu crying his eyes out they knew there's something wrong. Mira called Porlyusica while Wendy quickly went to Lucy's side to check if there is something wrong but didn't find any. After a while Porlyusica came inside and quickly check upon the blond celestial mage who is clearly annoyed on how the guild members look at her in such a weird and idiotic way. Porlyusica held onto her forehead and her eyes widen, she slowly backed away and told everyone her condition

"Brats, you needn't to worry, she is fine"

"No she's not…" growled Natsu

"tch, Lucy due to what has happened to her up to now, apparently she unconsciously block all of her memory, causing her to forget all. She has amnesia" she announces and heard everyone gasp

Porlyusica took another look at Lucy and held on to her stomach, she closed her eyes as if she was in deep pain "And…" she stared at the mages "She has a child inside of her stomach"

"Lucy ate a kid?!" Happy flew by nibbling a fish

"No, stupid tomcat, Lucy is pregnant" corrected Carla

"Oh… then congratulations Natsu you're gonna be a father!" he exclaimed flying gleefully

Natsu just stared at his blue partner. He knew who is the father after all he isn't that dumb to mistaken the child as his own, just by getting near Lucy he can clearly catch a swift of entirely odd scent that isn't from his but from no other than that guy. He punched the floor angrily leaving a big hole and left to go to his mission.

"Why isn't Natsu happy that he is gonna be a father?" Happy ask confuse and everyone just avoided looking at him. Of course they knew why after all, after that incident Erza, Mira, Cana and Levy confessed about what happened to Lucy after the Grand Magic Games and how Sting do her wrong for the second time during her and Natsu's engagement party. Macarov knew that everyone is being depressed again and so he went over to Lucy and ask of what can she remember and Lucy just shrugs telling everyone that she doesn't know a thing.

"There is no cure for amnesia, she will remember little by little if she wants to remember them" and so she left without a single word

"Well it's better than having her asleep for an eternity" Cana said out of the blue chugging down her bottle of booze. And everyone cheered suddenly Lucy felt the urge to vomit and so she did silencing everyone. Levy then announces to the guild that they all should introduce themselves to Lucy and tell her their moments with her, but she also asks if they could keep quiet about THAT (the GMG and engagement party) in which everyone agrees.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of east wood, the twin dragons of Sabertooth are seen with Porlyusica. She was grumpily attaching an artificial right arm to Sting. After that Sting smiled as he can move his artificial arm.

"Tch you're lucky you have Rouge as your partner, if he wasn't there you'd be dead by now. Having a death fight with salamander is quite reckless especially when he's that angry." Porlyusica said

"Nah, it was worth it. Thanks for the hand" Sting said and left immediately

"Porlyusica san, how is Lucy san doing?" Rouge ask

"She's doing fine, she lost all of her memory" she replied in which Sting clearly heard and stop from walking away.

"Oh right, I have forgot, I may not be a woman with a sensitive nose like you dragon slayers but I can tell, that the baby she is carrying inside of her is not the salamanders child." She said calmly closing her eyes

"I know, I can smell it from far away." And with that Sting immediately went back to his and Rouges cottage just somewhere in the east wood. Rouge left to bowing in front of Porlyusica and saying his thanks

In their cottage Rouge is quietly making a soup when suddenly he opens up a conversation

"Sting, it has been 3 months since we left Sabertooth, what do you think we should do now? We can't just take on missions without being in an official guild."

"That's why we're here in Magnolia, to be a Fairy tail mage. And we left Sabertooth because of the same reason." He answered looking up the ceiling while lying on the couch

"After all that we have done, do you even think that Fairy tail will happily welcome us in?"

"Of course after all Lucy needs a father to take care of her and our child"

"Natsu is still there, Sting, he wouldn't allow you to"

"Do you think that Natsu will still love Lucy after knowing that the baby she's carrying is mine? I don't think so."

"So, when are we going to the guild and be a member?" Rouge ask looking at the arrogant blond

"Hmn, I still need to get use with this new arm, so I guess after 3 to 4 months" he said raising his right hand and waving it around.

"You know Sting, sometimes I want to just strangle you to death so that you'll snap out of your senses" Rouge grumpily put the soup in the table when suddenly there was a knock, Rouge open the door just to see that it was Yukino

"Yukino? Why are you here? And how did you find us?"

"Oh nothing special just here to visit you and Sting kun, Minerva gave me your address." Yukino step in kissing Rouge in the cheeks making him blush a little.

"Tch, the weakling came" Sting retorted

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that, I am an official officer in Fior after all" she proudly said "After all I just came here to see my boyfriend." And so she wrapped her arms around Rouges arm

"Seriously Rouge, why are you even dating her?"

"I love her"

"Frosch thinks so too"

"Hmn, Sting kun, do you think Lucy san will love you too?" Lector ask out of the blue

"I don't think, I know so. She'll love me, after all I'm the fathers child" and with that he grumpily ate his food and went back to sleep

"Hmp!, Rouge you should keep an eye on Sting. He might do something reckless again and this time, he'll not only loose an arm but he might die in Natsu's hand." And Rouge nodded

It has been 6 months and Lucy's belly is slowly swelling up, she knows everyone in the guild by now and she also knows where her house is. She would go by the guild just to have her weekly checkups with Wendy and Porlyusica and she gladly tells them that bit by bit she can remember some of her past. After the checkups she would go and sit by the bar and talk to Mira and everyone. She is doing quite well and she is perfectly happy with everyone but there's something that really bothers her. Everyone in the guild has spoken to her and told her each other's relationship except one and that is the pink headed one sitting at the far corner of the room and is pretty quiet. She would always look at his direction and when the pink headed one looks back on her way she would blush a lot and would look away while her heart would beat so fast. She doesn't know why but that guy just kept on ignoring her.

One time Lucy went at the back of the guild and saw a pretty lake just by the woods, she came closer just to see the lake and saw Happy the blue exceed and Natsu the pink headed one with a scaly scarf around his neck. They were fishing and Lucy thought that this might be a good opportunity to talk with him and so she step closer but then she step on something slippery that she almost fell, luckily the pink headed one catch her immediately before falling. After that Natsu went back to his place and held on to his fishing rod continuing his fishing, Happy went over Lucy's head and said that she should join too in which he pink headed one suddenly stood up and tried to walk away but Lucy stopped him by holding on to his wrist telling him not to go. And so the two sat by the lake. Lucy is happily holding on to Happy like a stuff toy while quietly watching Natsu peacefully fishing. She doesn't know why but being with him was so comforting and somewhat nostalgic that she loved to be with him, she suddenly broke of the silence and spoke "Hey, you haven't introduced yourself to me all I know is your name"

Natsu just stared at her and sighed defeated by her cute look, her blond hair is down and her hazel eyes were sparkly with her pink luscious lips pouting at him. She was wearing a pink dress and how he missed her company. "I'm… a fire mage" he said creating a fire shaped like a heart using both of his hands in which Lucy gasp in wonder, it was beautiful and yet it look so sad. She leaned over to see Natsu's face whether his smiling or if he's sad. Natsu leaned closer to her making their faces just inches away. Lucy doesn't know why but suddenly she felt her heart melting just from his gaze, she wanted to kiss him all of a sudden in which she blushed hard. They were about to kiss when, Lucy felt the baby kicking and Natsu hearing its kicking. They moved apart and after a while he left like nothing happened leaving Lucy and Happy behind. Happy knew everything but he can't talk seeing that he doesn't know how to start. Lucy then stood up and headed back to guild.

"Mira, Levy chan, I want to ask about something" she said sitting by the bar

"What is it Lu chan?" ask Levy

"What is my relationship with Natsu?" she ask being a little depress

"Umn, Lu chan, Natsu is your team mate together with Happy, he was the one who brought you here in Fairy Tail and he was also your…"

"My?...what? he was my?"

"Friend!, he was your Nakama" Mira sweat dropped not seeing that it was a good idea to tell it to her now

"Really? Cause when I was with him by the lake it seemed that we were more than that, and why is he ignoring me? Could it be that I broke up with him? And why am I pregnant? And who is the daddy of this child? Is he the reason why I broke up with Natsu?" she began asking a lot of questions when Erza and Gray came in the picture and decided that it's time to tell her the truth

"Lucy, Natsu was your fiancée." Erza replied

"He is just deeply hurt by something that happened in the past; maybe that is why he has been ignoring you. I mean the block head is stupid" Gray added not planning to tell her more

"I heard that, ice princess" Natsu was now on Grays back being engulfed with flame

"Tch, you wanna fight? Tobacco breath?" he ask back angrily

"Yeah, I wanna fight! Perverted stripper!" he shouts back thus starting a meaningless brawl while Elfman joins in.

"Are they usually like that?" ask Lucy seeing Natsu to finally talk unlike this past 6months the girls nodded and Erza didn't move to bother and stop their brawling after all it has been awhile to see them fighting with a smug on their faces as if enjoying it.

Lucy felt like she wants to be near Natsu and be with him a lot seeing that she finds his company very comfortable and fun. Lucy and Natsu started to get along pretty and Natsu has slowly being turned back in the way he was, he would start to talk and be all rowdy just like before and the guild mates sees this as the start of another happy moment.

On her 8 month of Pregnancy Lucy told Natsu that she can remember bit by bit about their relationship in which made Natsu very happy, he flash a toothy grin at her in which she smiled back with her cheeks glowing red, the two held on to each other's hands and that was the day the two started their relationship again. Seeing that the two has a mutual understanding that they are really for each other, Natsu realizes that his love for Lucy is still there though the child she is carrying still bothers him.

One night after walking Lucy to her apartment Natsu went back to the guild and ask Mira to give him some liquor in which she find it odd because Natsu only orders his fiery drink but never a liquor but she gave it to him.

"Natsu, if you are worrying about the child inside of her, don't be." Mira said

"We all know from the look of your face that the child inside of her isn't yours" Cana added

"Gajeel told me that too" Levy said

"I know I just don't know how to face the child when he'll be born" Natsu said groaning

"Lucy thinks that the father of her child is Natsu" Happy said sadly while munching on his fish

"I see, she still doesn't remember about him" Erza appeared along with Jellal

"I think it's time that we should tell her about him" Jellal said

"No, I don't want her to remember anything about him" Natsu said turning his gaze to Erza

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make" Macarov appeared along with Mavis and two shadowy figure behind them "We have a new member, you two show yourselves" and so the two shadowy figure step forward revealing their faces and everyone in the guild glared at them with anger flowing inside them

"Master! Those two has done so many thinks against us, why?!" Erza questioned with her most hateful stare

"Yes I know that all of you cannot just accept them and most of you cannot forgive them from their wrong doings, but they have their reasons. I and the first master have accepted them in Fairy tail. You all should get along" Macarov then went back to his office

"STING!" Natsu then began to strike at Sting but he easily dodges and avoided to fight back

"Where is Lucy?" he ask

No one answered his question and so he left Natsu followed him not letting him go to Lucy's place. Ones outside Natsu couldn't hold himself longer and so he started a fight only to be stop by Erza banging their heads at each other.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" shouted Sting holding his now bleeding forehead

"You heard the master! We should all get along. Forget about your personal problems and be at peace" she glared at Natsu and Sting with her venomous glare

"She is… scarier than Minerva" Rouge murmured while Lector and Frosch shaking on his back and agreed

"Tch, stay away from Lucy you ass hole!" Natsu shouted at Sting and went directly to Lucy's apartment while Sting were pulled up by Rouge

"Master Mavis, thank you for accepting us" Rouge bowed at the petit girl and walked of heading back to their place while carrying Sting on his shoulders

"Macarov didn't really want to accept the two but I persuaded him telling him that he must learn to forgive and forget I know what all of you are feeling but you all cannot live your lives fully if you are all still clinging to the past" Mavis said facing Erza and everyone

"We can learn to forgive, but we can never forget" Erza said grumpily and went off pulling Jellal with her

Everything went smoothly Rouge and Sting never stayed long inside the guild; they just went there to take on requests and leaves immediately. Natsu always stays in Lucy's apartment every night just to guard her. Sting and Rouge never had a chance to see Lucy or to even talk with anyone. They were like an outcast for the guild. One time Sting went off in a mission by himself leaving Rouge and their two exceeds. On that day Levy started a conversation with Rouge and it only made the iron dragon furious carrying his girl like a sock of potatoes and leaves, Rouge was dumb founded and find it amusing that he smiled for the first time which made all the girls inside the guild flutter before him, even Cana ask him out to have a drinking match with her in which he refuses as he isn't good with alcohol, though knowing Cana she wouldn't take no for an answer and so she forcefully made Rouge chug down one bottle of booze making him to pass out. Everything was slowly going back to normal for the guild and Rouge was slowly being accepted except for Sting, he never really like being around inside the guild. The two exceeds namely Frosch and Lector finds Carla and Happy's company amusing and a new experience. Pantherlily enjoyed their company too though he is always around Gajeel.

On the nine month of Lucy's pregnancy, her stomach was really huge right now. She can't pretty much walk or go around by herself anymore and needs to rest a lot. Though this day Lucy feels like she wanted to go to the guild and see everyone even though Natsu forbids her last night. She called upon Loke and he didn't hesitate to grant her orders. He carried Lucy bridal style and went running towards the guild. Ones there Loke kneeled down on her side and kissed her hand good bye before leaving. She wanted to tell everyone that she can now remember everything much more clearly though there are some few that is still blurry and fudgy but still her happy memories with everyone came back.

"Everyone! I've got some great news" she shouted shutting the door open only to see Sting and Natsu having a deadly brawl. Sting and Natsu stopped and stared at the blond pregnant by the door.

Sting immediately walk over to her and smiled seeing that she is okay and healthy carrying his baby. He smiled warmly at her thinking that this time he would make it up for her, his gonna marry Lucy and live a happy and peaceful life with their child. He reached to hold her hands only to be snap away from her.

"Lucy, come with me, together will live a happy life with our child" he reached to touch her face but Lucy slap it away with teary eyes. Just by looking at the man all of her blurry and vague memories became clear. She quickly run towards Natsu and hugged him ever so tightly leaving the light dragon slayer furious biting on his lower lip till it bleed.

_Why still hang on to him when I'm right in front of you? Why does he hug you back when you are carrying my child? Is it because you two truly love each other? I will not accept that! I can't she's mine and the child, I can't just let him take them all from me_

He roared in anger and run towards Natsu. Natsu let go of Lucy and started to fight back. Sting and Natsu began fighting again nonstop. Erza didn't bother to stop them seeing that the two are clearly serious fighting over Lucy. Lucy was sobbing in the arms of Levy saying that she remembers all of it. The tragic and dreadful memory started to flow in her mind like it just happened yesterday. Sting ruined her and Natsu's life and plans for their future. Sting impregnated her so that Natsu would hate her, not wanting a child that doesn't belong to him. Sting plans to take her away from Natsu's arms.

"At first I thought it was all for lust but then, I understood that I really love her and want her to be mine alone" he said wiping off the blood on his mouth and straggling to get up

"But she doesn't love you back, why can't you just accept that?!" and Natsu came charging in with his fists engulfed with fire. He had a clear punch on Sting's face making him fly 2 meters away. Rouge tried to stop the fight but Erza's glare stop him from moving. Everyone just stared at the intense fight even Macarov and Mavis just stood and watch.

Everything was so intense when suddenly

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Lucy shriek

"Lucy's water broke!" Levy shouted

"Mira, Lissana call Porlyusica" Master Macarov ordered

"Wendy check on her condition" Cana said

Sting quickly went over to Lucy and carries her to the infirmary room but Lucy refused, then Natsu came carrying her to the infirmary room. She was crying and pulling Natsu's pink hair savagely as the pain was unbearable. For a second Natsu thought that she was gonna lay a huge egg but Happy was there to clear out that she won't be laying an egg since she is not a chicken.

Inside the infirmary room, Porlyusica came in and told Mira and Lissana to get her lots of clean towel and water. She also asks Wendy to help her. The baby isn't supposed to be born today it was 9 days too early for her to give birth.

"Wendy go and check her breathing and her heart rate." She ordered and the little girl nods

Mira and Lissana gave the towels and a bucket of water to Porlyusica and left closing the door and giving them privacy. Everyone was at the bar and silent. No one dared to speak. Erza looked around and saw Happy without Natsu. She quickly went over to the infirmary room to pull Natsu out of there but when she slowly open the door she saw Lucy holding on to Natsu's hand screaming trying her hardest to give birth to her child.

Just seeing them made Erza remembers how Lucy caresses her swelling tummy and how she would always speak to it. She knows how much Lucy loves the child but now that she knows who the father is she wonders of how Lucy would feel about her child and this bothers her a lot. She silently closes the door. She sighed of what will Lucy and Natsu do when the child was born.

"Come on Lucy be brace just a little more push!" Porlyusica shouted

"Lucy san you're doing great!" Wendy encourage

"hmn…Natsuuuuu…." Lucy began to groan trying her hardest to give birth to her child

"Lucy…" Natsu faintly said while holding Lucy's right hand tightly

At this point Natsu didn't know what he'll do to the child knowing that Sting is the father but he doesn't care anymore. He'll encourage Lucy in whatever she decides with the child he'll accept it all. Even if Lucy decides to leave him and be with Sting, he'll gladly accept it. Just please let her be safe.

The long silence broke off when the cries of the baby echoed throughout the guild. The mages cheered of course saying that it's a healthy delivery. Sting quickly got up from his sit and went to the infirmary room. He entered the room only to see Natsu holding the baby boy in his arms with such a daze. Lucy was unconscious and Wendy was there to check up on her.

Sting wanted to be the first to hold his child but it seems that even his child chooses Natsu over him. He gathered all of his courage and step up. Erza was about to stop him when Macarov stop her.

"Let him be. He is the father after all" Macarov said

"I'm not gonna fight you, I'm just here to see him." He said. He looked on the baby that is now peacefully sleeping in Natsu's warm arms. He was creamy and delicate with blond hair, he truly smells like him. He smiled a little then turned on his back

"Let the baby know that I'm his father."

"I will."

"Lucia" Sting said "I'll name him Lucia Eucliffe" and so he walk away without turning his back

Lucy suddenly woke up and tried to sit up but Wendy stop her from moving saying that she isn't in the condition to move yet

"I'll never forgive you Sting, but"

Sting stop and waited for her to continue her speech

"You're free to visit Lucia whenever you want I don't want him to live his life not knowing who his father is" She smiled and with just that Sting immediately took the baby from Natsu's arms and started to cry. Rouge step in and just held on to his shoulders thinking that this must be Sting's punishment, to be not forgiven by the woman he ever love

After that Sting and Rouge left

"Natsu, will you still accept me and the baby?" Lucy ask with teary eyes

"What are you talking about Lucy? Of course I'll still accept you, you're weird" he said childishly smiling

Natsu truly loves Lucy and will accept everything even if the baby wasn't his, that's okay as long as they love each other.

One year had passed and cherry trees were blooming all over Magnolia. The guild was celebrating and cheering for the newlywed couple. They were all happy and cheering.

Lucy was wearing a pretty white wedding gown while holding Natsu's arms. Natsu is wearing his white tux and surprisingly he didn't wear his scarf. Sting is seen on the side carrying his one year old baby boy named Lucia and beside him is Yukino and Rouge being lovey-dovey together. Juvia is holding her one year old daughter named Yuki and just beside her is her boyfriend Gray. They are planning to get married next year. While Levy is seen with her swelling belly while Gajeel is carrying their twins, one is a boy name Kuro and the girl name Aoi. Pantherlily is snickering behind Gejeel while Happy is still giving Carla a fish which she always refuses.

"Lucy, **Lets be Happy**" Natsu whispered to Lucy's ear in which she smile joyfully in response

Four years had pass and Lucy is seen carrying her 5month old baby girl with pink hair name Asteri (Greek word for star) she was at the bar and chatting along with Levy and the girls. Natsu is with Lucia and Sting, teaching him about dragon slaying magic. And is currently fighting whether what kind of dragon slaying magic should Lucia learn light or fire. Gray is teaching his 4 year old daughter Yuki on how to use ice magic in which Yuki accidentally puts Natsu and Stings feet in ice starting a brawl. Gajeel is trying to stop his twins from killing each other while his three year old baby boy is sleeping peacefully in the stroller.

Erza suddenly went up to the stage and announce that she and Jellal will be married soon showing off her scarlet red ring. Everyone rejoiced and all was happy. Rouge was somewhere in the kingdom of Fior with Yukino actually having a date.

And that ends our story…..

**THE END**

* * *

**SORRY IF THE STORY DIDN'T END UP IN YOUR LIKING, I WAS OUT OF IT. ANYWAYS HURRAY FOR NALU YEY!**

**AS ALWAYS.. AFTER READING LEAVE A REVIEW... NOW I'M OFF DOING EARLY BABY! AND KINDLY WAIT FOR PUPPIES AND POTIONS...**


End file.
